


Gonna Save Me, Call Me Baby

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Danny on vacation, Engagement, Engagement Annoucement, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Five-0: LA, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, New Five-0 Team, Post-Canon, Shower Blow Job, Shower hand job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Post-finale H50, Post Season 3 finale 9-1-1, Danny's mostly recovered and takes some vacation time in LA to visit Grace, while at the park he sees what he thinks is a happy family. Buck notices Danny, makes sure he knows he's available and things happen. Also Post Season 1 finale for 9-1-1: Lone Star.I've turned comments back, with moderation, for this one story. I've had comments off for a while for a lot of reasons but giving it a shot again.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 119





	1. Someone New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter470](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/gifts).



> This is entirely Hunter470's fault, talking about Buck's arms and Danny being wrapped up in them and yeah...because I don't have enough WIPs on the go LOL. I swear he loves feeding my crossover/rare pair addiction LOL.

"Fuck! Buck!" Danny panted as he moved, Buck's cock is longer, thicker than any he's taken before but god it felt so fucking good stretching him open, the way his hips rocked up into Danny as he rode him, Danny's seeing stars already and they've only just started.

“Shit, Danny, like that.” Buck's hands stroked up and down Danny's thighs as they moved together, Danny's hands on his chest, fingertips and blunt nails teasing his nipples, making them super sensitive, “Pinch 'em.” He managed to grunt out.

“Fuck yes.” Danny shifted, working Buck's nipples with his fingers, pinching, tugging gently, even a bit of twisting which has Buck writhing under him as they worked to get each other off.

“Cum for me Danny, cum on my big cock hot stuff, come on, you need it, give it to me.” Buck egged him on, groaning as Danny clenched around him, picked up his pace and moaned deep and needy.

Danny shuddered hard, working himself up and down Buck's cock, “Touch me, touch me please, Buck.”

Buck shook his head, “You can get yourself there Danny, I know you can, come on. Fuck that cock like you mean it, make yourself cum.”

Danny groaned again, Jesus why was being ordered around by a kid nearly twenty years his junior so fucking hot. He didn't know but he started moving faster, harder, shifting how he rolled his hips, crying out as it increased the pressure on his prostate, his cock leaking more as he drove his hips against Buck, crying out with each roll of his hips.

“Buck... Buck... I'm gonna...” His head threw back and a scream of pleasure ripped from him as he came, his hips driving down hard and grinding, working his prostate against Buck's cock to make it so much better.

Buck shuddered as Danny came, the feel of his tight, hot ass clenching around him, the feeling of his warm seed painting his chest and stomach, it was so fucking good. He growled and ground up into Danny, pumping his hips and then moaned as he started to spill into Danny, fill him up. God he loved when men were clean and he could just shoot his load deep in their guts. Danny's cries started to taper and he went limp, laying down on Buck's chest not seeming to care about mess that was being pressed into his chest hair. Buck wasn't sure what was sexier, the feel of that hairy chest on his, or the fact that Danny didn't mind getting his own cum all over himself.

“God. Damn. I needed that.” Danny purred as Buck wrapped his arms around him.

“Mmmm, I know baby, I know.” Buck let his fingertips stroke up and down Danny's back, “I did too.”

Danny grinned, “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. It's been a while.”

Danny chuckled, “For you?”

“Mmhmmm. I used to be a playboy, a couple years ago. But I got into a relationship and learned a lot about myself, about what I wanted it.” He smiled at Danny, “Sex is fantastic but I don't want to just “hit it and quit it” now you know? I want, need, connection, longevity.”

Danny frowned, “Babe, you know I'm only here temporarily right?”

Buck sighed, “I know, I guess I don't know maybe I'm just fooling myself but I felt like there was _something_ there when we met at the park.

Danny hummed, thinking back to the park, to meeting Buck for the first time. Seeing him with Christopher and Eddie, assuming they were a family. Now, lying in Buck's arms, he was so glad he'd been wrong.

\- - - - -

Three Days Ago...

Danny pulled his rental up at the park next to black Jeep and looked into the backseat where Charlie was sitting, “You ready bud?”

“Yeah Danno.” Charlie smiled at his dad, happy they were on vacation and going to be seeing Grace soon.

“Good, me too.” Danny grabbed his cane, he didn't need it all the time but some days were worse than others and with how uneven the ground could be at parks he decided better safe than sorry.

He got out of the car and carefully walked around to the other side to let Charlie out of the car. Charlie took his father's hand as they headed for the playground. There were a few other kids playing, but Danny's eyes landed on a kid around Charlie's age, maybe a little older who had crutches and was with two men. They were helping the boy do a few things and Danny couldn't help but smile at the small family, it was sweet, seeing them working together.

“Go on Charlie, I'll find a bench or something. Have fun, be safe, stay insight.” He let go of Charlie's hand as he spoke.

“I will Danno.” Charlie raced off to the playground and started playing.

Danny took a seat and stretched his leg out, sighing a bit. He kept an eye on Charlie, the other kids, that small family he'd noticed earlier but most he just relaxed and enjoyed the break.

“Excuse me, anyone sitting here?”

Danny blinked and looked over, it was the blond father from the family and god he was beautiful up close. He shifted, dropping his arm from the back of the bench and shook his head, “Nope. Feel free.”

The blond smiled, “Thanks. Christopher is a great kid but he can be exhausting some times.” He laughed, “and coming from a firefighter I'm sure that sounds hilarious.”

Danny blinked, “I had no idea you were a firefighter, but no, it doesn't. As cop, I get it, sorta.” He offered his hand, “Detective Danny Williams, Hawaii's Five-0 Task Force.”

Now it was the blond's turn to blink, “Shit no way.” He laughed, “Evan Buckley, LAFD Firehouse 118, but everyone just calls me Buck.”

“Buck, nice to meet you and yes way.” Danny grinned, “Been second in command since the start.”

“Wow that's amazing. We've heard a lot of good things about the Frisco Task Force even down here in LA, so you know Captain Kelly then?”

Danny nodded, “I do. We're good friends.” He looked over where the other man and Christopher were playing again, “If you don't mind me asking, what does your husband do?”

Buck blinked, “Husband? Oh you mean Eddie? Eddie isn't my husband, he's my best friend. He works with me at the 118.”

Danny frowned at him, “What?”

“Seriously, people always get the wrong impression but Eddie and I are just friends.”

“My old partner and I used to get that a lot too. We definitely fought like an old married couple.”

“Not Chin-Ho?”

Danny laughed, “No, no, Chin usually partnered up with his cousin Kono, I got stuck with the Neanderthal the Governor put _in charge_ of the whole thing Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, the man was... reckless, impulsive, _insane_.”

Buck grinned, “You love him.”

Danny blinked, “I... yeah, I did... do, I'm not sure anymore. He left Hawaii a few months ago with an ex of his that has consistently left him, hurt him, betrayed him, used him. She's no good for him and I thought he knew that, understood that after the last time but I guess she was the one who got away and now he's got her back so what does he need me for.”

“He's an idiot.” Buck grinned at him, “If I had a man who looked at me like I was half as wonderful as you did when you talked about Steve, I'd never let him go.”

Danny blinked, he wanted to argue to defend Steve but something in Buck's words made him ache for that, for that kind of reciprocity. “Yeah?” He turned his body towards Buck a bit more.

“Yeah.” Buck turned towards Danny too, watched him, “I'd show him how amazing he was, every moment we were together. I'd work hard to come home to him every night, kiss him before I left for work every day.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “He'd be a lucky man.”

Buck watched Danny, “Let me take you out to dinner?”

Danny blinked, “What?”

“Let me take you out to dinner. Just dinner, no strings, no expectations, hell bring your son, I love kids. As you can probably tell.” He grinned at Danny, “Please?”

“I uh... well...”

“Danno!” Danny turned and saw Grace walking towards them, he stood and opened his arms.

“Monkey!” He embraced his daughter and then turned to Buck, “Buck, this is my daughter Grace, Gracie, this is Buck. He was keeping me company while Charlie played.”

Grace looked the blond over and smiled, extended her hand, “Hi Buck, nice to meet you.”

Buck looked surprised but he shook Grace's hand. “Nice to meet you too Grace. I was just trying to convince, Danno was it? To let me take him and Charlie out for dinner, but you're more than welcome to join us too.”

Grace looked between Buck and Danny, “Well, I mean we _could_ or I could take Charlie back to the hotel and you two could go have dinner on your own?”

Danny sputtered, watching his daughter, “Grace, I you... we're here to see _you_ , that's what this vacation is about.”

“Danno, you're in town for two weeks, I'm not going to be disappointed if you got out to dinner with a hot guy on your first night in town. We'll have time and Charlie and I love hanging out together.”

Buck couldn't help but grin, Grace was pretty but she was clearly barely over 18 and that was just more trouble than he needed, plus he wanted Danny, who was definitely older than he'd thought but that was okay.

Danny looked between Buck and Grace, realized he was outnumbered and sighed, “Fine, fine Gracie, I'll go out with Buck tonight.”

Buck grinned widely, “Yeah? Great. Do you want me to pick you up at the hotel or meet me at the restaurant?”

“Why don't I meet you there?”

“Alright, sure, we should exchange numbers though.”

Danny nodded, “Yeah, we should.”

So they did and Buck got up, looking over at Christopher and Eddie, “Christopher looks ready to fall asleep and I drove him and Eddie over in my Jeep.” He watched Danny, “See you tonight Danno?”

“Only my kids call me that.”

“You let Uncle Steve call you Danno.” Grace pointed out.

“No, no I did not. I _repeatedly_ asked that animal not to call me that but he never listened.” Danny pointed out, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he said it. “But yes Buck, I'll see you tonight.”

“Good.” Buck started to walk away, paused, came back and bent down, kissing Danny.

It was over way too quick for the amount of passion in it and it left Danny shell-shocked. Grace smirked and took a seat next to Danny.

“So, he seems nice.”

\- - - - -

“Earth to Danny~.”

Danny blinked and looked up at Buck, “Mmm, yeah?”

“What were you thinking about? You looked a million miles away.”

Danny flushed, “I was thinking about our first meeting at the park and our first kiss, which I still say can't count because I wasn't ready for it and it was way too quick.”

Buck laughed, “Oh yeah? Well, we can debate that in the shower because otherwise that mess you made is going to be -very- uncomfortable.”

Danny sighed, he was comfy but he knew Buck was right, “Alright. Fine.” He shifted carefully, making a face at how tacky his cum already was between them.

Buck groaned when Danny lifted off him and then took his hand as they headed to the en suite, well really where else was the bathroom gonna be in Buck's loft? Buck got the water running and looked over at Danny.

“I know it's selfish, but two weeks doesn't feel like enough.”

Danny frowned softly, “It's not selfish because no, it doesn't.”

Buck gently drew Danny into shower with him, picked up a facecloth and got it soaped up, starting to wash Danny from the neck down, “So, why don't you come back?”

“What?”

“You told me before that you don't really like Hawaii, you were staying for Charlie.”

“It's home.”

“Why couldn't LA be home? Grace is here, I'm sure we could find a way to bring Charlie over.”

“Rachel'd never allow it and I can't see her leaving Hawaii just to spite me.”

Buck frowned, crouch down to get Danny's hips and lower abs, “And you'd never put Charlie though a custody battle.”

Danny nodded, “Exactly. He's been through too much already.”

Buck soaped up Danny's legs and then nudged him to turn around, “Well, I could take some vacation time, visit Hawaii.”

“And then you'd have to come back.”

“What, they don't have fires in Hawaii?”

“Buck, you can't be serious, we've known each other three days.” Danny protested but part of him was curious if Buck really would do that far.

“Well, let's see how the next week and a half goes.” Buck worked the soap up Danny's back and then pressed against him. “For now, I want this.”

He wrapped his arms around Danny's waist before letting one drift south, working to get Danny hard again.

“Buck... oh... that's... that's nice.” Danny leaned back against Buck, moaning softly as Buck worked his hand up and down his length.

“I love how thick your cock is Danny, it feels so good in my hand.” Buck purred as Danny's head fell back against his chest, Danny's hips rocking into his hand, “You gonna cum for me again Danny?”

Danny shuddered, panting as Buck figured out how to touch and stroke him just right, “God yes Buck, make me cum, make me cum baby.”

So Buck did, he jerked Danny off in the shower, purring absolutely naughty and filthy things in his ear, making Danny keen and pant and damn near beg until he came hard, crying out Buck's name over and over.

“Fuck, Buck...” Danny panted softly as he rested against the tall, young firefighter. “You are... something else.”

“I know.” Buck laughed and held Danny up as he recovered, moving to get him under the water better clean the soap off him.

Danny could feel Buck's erection against his back and smirked, “Only fair I return the favour you know.”

Before Buck could say anything Danny turned, dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around the flushed head of Buck's cock. His tongue swirled and he moaned as his hand wrapped around the rest of his length and started massaging. Buck moaned, his hands sinking into Danny's hair as the older blond started bobbing, while still stroking what wasn't in his mouth. Buck had never had a blowjob like this and it was blowing his mind. His hips twitched, he moaned and more quickly then he thought he would, he was spilling into Danny's mouth as his name was wrenched from his lips. He almost sobbed he came so hard. When he was done he pulled Danny to his feet and kissed him hot and heavy, the taste of Danny and himself headier than he'd ever believed possible.

“Fuck, that was incredible Danny.” He spoke softly, kissing him again once he had.

Danny happily kissed Buck back, enjoying the soft intimate moment before he'd inevitably have to leave. He didn't _want_ to, but he knew the kids were expecting him back. Buck nibbled his lips softly and pulled back, staring down into his eyes.

“I know it's only been three days, three days and some incredible sex, but I do care about you Danny, you're a wonderful father, a good man, I really don't want this to end.”

Danny flushed, “I don't want this to end either Buck.”

“Good.”

\- - - - -

Over the next week and a half Danny continued to see Buck when he wasn't working and spending time with the kids as planned. By the end of two weeks Danny didn't really want to go back to Hawaii but he knew he had to. His vacation time was up and Rachel'd raise all kinds of Hell if he didn't bring Charlie back.

Buck had the morning off and drove to the airport to see Danny off. Grace hugged her dad and brother good bye and then drew Charlie off to the side so Buck and Danny could have a private good bye.

“I really wish you weren't leaving.” Buck murmured, holding Danny close.

“I know Buck, but you did offer to take your own vacation to Hawaii, you should do that.”

Buck grinned, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Danny tugged Buck down for a soft, slow kiss as the boarding call came over the speakers, “I'll text you when we land. We can start planning your trip tomorrow maybe.”

“Alright, it's a deal.” Buck kissed him softly, “I love you Danny.”

Danny's heart skipped a beat, “I love you too Buck.”

They kissed one more time, slow and passionate, before pulling apart, “Talk to you soon.”

Danny moved to get Charlie and took him to the gate. Grace stood at Buck's side, watching them board the plan.

“I'm not calling you dad.” She deadpanned which made Buck laugh and sling his arm around her shoulders. He'd needed the laugh.

\- - - - -

On the plane Danny got Charlie buckled in and sighed. He took his own seat and tried not to think about the man he'd just left behind.

“Danno?”

“Yeah Charlie?” He looked over at his son.

“Is Buck gonna be my dad now too?”

Danny blinked, he had no idea how to answer that, “Do you want him to be?”

Charlie got a very serious look on his face, “Yeah, I think so. I like him. He makes you smile. You didn't smile after Uncle Steve left.”

Danny swallowed and hugged Charlie as best he could with the arm of their seats between them.

“Danno loves you.”

“I love you too Danno.”

The plane taxied and took off heading Danny and Charlie back to Hawaii, but this was far from over he suspected.


	2. Leads to New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after meeting Danny in LA Buck comes to Hawaii. They reconnect and start making plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Muse went on a tear with some of the 9-1-1 weeks and other fics ideas that just popped up like 'write me!' But I haven't forgotten about this story or any my others. Hopefully I can keep writing my new ones and get back to writing these ones too.

It took a month for Buck to get approval to take some vacation time from the firehouse. It was a long month. He and Danny texted almost constantly, talked on the phone where their schedules, and the time difference, allowed and had even had some pretty intense phone sex a few times. Buck now sat on a plane headed for Oahu and the man he loved. If he'd thought meeting Danny six weeks ago would have led to this he'd have laughed at himself.

The plane touched down and Buck waited, somewhat impatiently, for the plane to taxi to a stop so they could disembark. He turned his phone back on and texted Danny.

B: _Just touched down, can't wait to hold you again._

Danny's reply came quickly.

D: _At arrivals, I can't either._

Buck grinned the whole walk from the plane, to baggage claim, and then to arrivals. His eyes scanned as he walked and landed on Danny. He looked for a clear path and then jogged to the shorter man pulling him into his arms and pressing his face into his neck, taking a slow deep breath.

“God I missed you Danny.”

Danny shivered in his arms, Buck's lips having brushed his skin as he spoke, and held him just as tight, “I missed you too Buck.”

Slowly Buck let Danny go, looking down into those beautiful blue eyes and then kissed him. The kiss was chaste, if only because they were in public, but when Buck pulled back he could see Danny's eyes had darkened slightly with desire.

“Come on babe, let's get you settled.”

“Sounds great.”

Danny took Buck's carry-on from him while Buck grabbed his suitcase and the two walked hand-in-hand from the airport to where Danny had parked his new Camaro. Buck grinned.

“Damn, you have _good_ taste. And not just in men.”

Danny laughed, “Thanks babe. Should be enough room in the trunk for your bags.” He opened said trunk as they got there and let Buck put his suitcase in, he set the carry-on on top and close the trunk. “There, now back to my place.”

Buck nodded, “Sounds great.” He kissed Danny soft and quick before moving to the passenger seat.

The drive to Danny's place wasn't too bad. He'd been able to move back in about a month ago, finally. He wasn't sure when or if Steve was ever coming back to Oahu but it was strange, staying there with just Eddie and Junior. He pulled the brand new, dark green car into the drive way and smiled at Buck.

“Welcome to my home.”

Buck grinned, “I love it.” He leaned over and kissed Danny softly, “So, how long do I have you?”

“Perks of being the boss, I can take some time off now and then. You have me for the rest of the day, probably tomorrow unless something big happens.”

“Perfect.” Buck kissed him again, giving his bottom lip a gentle nibble. “Let's get inside because I have missed you more than I thought I would.”

Danny groaned, the arousal that had somewhat eased on the drive home picking up again. “I missed you too Buck, a lot.”

“Good.” He winked and they got out of the car, getting Buck's bags from the back and heading inside.

The front door closed and locked, Danny led Buck to his bedroom. Buck closed the door, ducked down and grabbed Danny by the thighs, hauling him up and pressing him against the now closed door. Buck crashed their lips together as Danny wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around Buck's neck. They made out heavily, Buck's hips starting to rock into Danny's, one arm around Danny's waist to support him, the other braced against the door.

“Fuck me.” Danny gasped as Buck broke the kiss to pepper nibbles up Danny's jaw.

“That's the plan baby.”

Danny groaned, “Right here?”

Buck's hips jerked forward as he groaned, “You want that?”

“Yes.”

“Done.”

Buck set Danny down for the time it took for them to get naked and Danny to get the lube from the bedside table. The minute Danny was close enough Buck picked him up again, making Danny laugh.

“Someone's eager.”

“Very.” Buck purred, snagging the lube from Danny's hand, “Squeal for me Danny, we need it.”

Buck kept Danny pinned to the door, nibbling and kissing up and down his neck and jaw, he was careful to only mark Danny where his shirt collars would cover as he slicked his fingers and then worked Danny open. Danny made such beautiful noises as Buck's fingers pumped, twisted and scissored in his ass.

“Please Buck please.” He gasped softly, not long after Buck'd gotten three fingers in him, “Want it to sting a little baby please.”

Buck groaned, how was he supposed to deny Danny anything when he already sounded so wrecked? He slid his fingers out of Danny and quickly slicked his length, he was aching to be inside Danny so he shifted carefully, hooking one arm under Danny's knee and lifting him a bit more, spreading him open further too. He kissed Danny hot and heavy as he started to press into him, swallowing the moan that his entry got out of Danny.

Buck broke the kiss once he was fully sheathed in Danny's ass, “Fuck, I _really_ missed this.”

Danny groaned, “Me too.”

Buck grinned, kept both hands braced against the door as Danny his free leg wrapped around Buck's waist and his arms around Buck's neck. They pressed their foreheads together, breaths mingling as Buck started to move. He moved slow at first, only pulling out about half way but as Danny started to moan and relax around him he started picking up his pace, thrusting harder, deeper, longer, faster until Danny was pretty damn close to squealing as the door rattled in its frame.

“Cum Danny, cum for me.” Buck growled, drilling into Danny with a force he rarely got to use.

“Yes... yes... yes!” Danny howled and came hard, hitting his own chest and even chin a bit with how Buck had him pinned and bent. His eyes rolled back in his and Buck just kept going. “Oh god... oh god!”

Buck didn't stop, he fucked Danny right through his orgasm and kept going, Danny clung to Buck, panting, whining, as the pleasure started to grow again, Buck shifted, grabbing Danny's other leg and hooking it over his free arm, spreading Danny's legs wide, pulling his knees up towards his shoulders and pressed close to Danny. His thrusts changed from long, hard, fast, to short, deep, and oh so fast. He drove into Danny with near reckless abandon, grunting as he worked hard to get Danny to the edge again.

“One more. One more Danno, come on baby.”

Danny clung to Buck, making sounds he'd never made during sex before, but he'd never been taken like Buck was taking him either. He writhed between Buck and the door as much as he could, his cock achingly hard, his balls feeling heavy and needy. The way Buck's hips pistoned into him, driving that amazingly long and thick cock deep inside him, stroking along his prostate in just the right way, Danny couldn't believe it. At forty-three he was about to cum twice in less than an hour and it was incredible.

“Buck... Buck...” Danny panted his name like a prayer and then just when he didn't think he could take anymore Buck drove into him again and he came, howling Buck's name as his vision whited out.

Buck growled as Danny came again, the sounds he was making, the way his ass clenched around his cock, how Danny's cock spurted between them, it was perfect. He lasted another handful of thrusts and then drove as deep as he could, spilling into Danny with a deep moan of his name. He ground into Danny with the spasms of his release, keeping Danny against the door while they worked through their pleasure.

\- - - - -

Danny wasn't sure how long later he came back to himself, he'd passed out or just gotten lost in the afterglow but he was in bed, still naked, his head resting on Buck's chest, their legs tangled together as much as they could be and Buck's arms wrapped securely around him.

“Mmm.” He nuzzled Buck's chest as he hummed and felt Buck's chest bounce as he chuckled.

“Welcome back baby.” Buck murmured, “You almost had me worried.”

“I did?” Danny still sounded a bit spacey, felt it too, but he also felt so good at the moment. “You are incredible, you know that right?”

Buck lifted a hand and gently ran it through Danny's hair, “Mmmhmmm, you did. I thought you'd passed out for a moment but your eyes were open and you sorta responded when I asked questions.” He laughed softly then, “I am huh? How so?”

“Oh, I don't remember. I just feel so good.” Danny leaned into the touch through his hair, normally he'd bitch but he could fix it later, “Oh yeah, I haven't cum twice in under an hour since college.”

Buck smirked, “Oh yeah? Well, that's good to know.” He shifted so he could kiss Danny softly, “We'll have to see what else we can do together huh? See just how good I can make you feel.”

“We have the time.”

“Mmmhmm, we do.”

“Except for when Charlie's over.”

Buck laughed, “Yeah, we'll have to be careful when he's here. Don't wanna scar the kid for life.”

Danny nodded, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They kissed again and Buck sighed happily, “So, what should we have for dinner?”

Danny smiled up at Buck, “Would it be too cheesy to say you?” He winked at him and then laughed at the look on Buck's face, “Kidding babe, you're obviously dessert.”

Buck blinked before laughing at Danny, shaking his head fondly, “Okay, I clearly did some kind of brain damage because that was ridiculous.”

Danny grinned, “I think I've got some steaks in the fridge, I could grill us up a couple, we could make a salad, what do you think?”

Buck nodded, “That sounds great, I'm mostly a pescatarian but I don't mind a steak now and then.”

“Pescatarian?” Danny blinked, “The heck is that?”

“Kinda like vegetarian but we eat fish and most animal products, but not other kinds of meat.”

Danny stared at him, “How did I not notice this when we were together in LA?”

Buck grinned, “Well we didn't really eat together a lot.”

“That's true. How are you so stacked if all you eat is fish?”

Buck cracked up, giving Danny a squeeze as he tried to calm down, “Oh Danny.” He kissed him softly and then sighed, “Honestly, there are plenty of alternative proteins out there, you just have to look for them. Rice and either beans or legumes are great, quinoa is amazing, plus you know eggs.”

Danny flushed, nodding, “Yeah, I guess. I was just raised in a very steak and potato kind of household you know? That and well, pasta because Italian.”

Buck smiled, “I know Danny and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not gonna tell anyone how they have to eat, I make my own choices, but I wouldn't mind making you dinner some night, see what you think.”

Danny stayed flushed but nodded again, “Alright, I think I'd like that.”

“Good, I'll go shopping while you're at work some day this week, make you dinner when you get home. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Good, do you mind if I make some hard boiled eggs to go in the salad with dinner?”

“Uh, no? I've seen eggs in like cobb salad.”

“Not cobb salad, you and put them in regular salad too, it's yummy, trust me.”

“Alright Buck, I'll trust you.”

The two men shared another kiss before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Danny pulled on jeans and a t-shirt since he'd be grilling, while Buck pulled on just jeans. They made their way to the kitchen where Danny whipped up a quick marinade for the steak, after turning the barbecue on to heat up, while Buck started prepping everything for the salad. Danny leaned against the counter and watched Buck, the way his muscles moved under his skin as he sliced and chopped and prepped the veggies for the salad.

When the marinade was done Danny headed to the grill and started cooking the steaks. He'd only been out there a few minutes when Buck slid up behind him and wraps his arms around him. Danny startled for a moment but then relaxed back into him.

“This is nice.” He commented, purring softly as Buck kissed the side of his neck.

“Agreed, I could get used to this.”

“You could?”

“Mmm, yeah. Definitely.”

Danny couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, “Well, for the next two weeks you can.”

Buck sighed, “Yeah, but whatever after that?”

“I don't know babe, I really don't. I have work, Charlie's here.”

“I still think I should just move here.” Buck commented, “You, the beach, I could learn to surf.”

“Yeah, but like you mentioned, Grace is in LA, it'd be nice to be closer to her again.” Danny sighed, “I don't know. The island doesn't feel the same without Steve, the task force is almost too big now, I'm getting older. Maybe it's time to hang up my shield.”

“Danny, no. From what you tell me, the kids too, you're a great cop. You shouldn't have to hang it up yet. We can figure this out okay? You and me, maybe we can talk to Rachel together, figure something out with Charlie.”

“Maybe, she is as miserable as I am here, but our last break up it was... not good. You know?” He frowned, “I mean it wasn't bad, it's just... we keep getting drawn back to each other, we remember why we fell in love and then we remember why we didn't work. And every time, _every_ time, she takes it out on the kids, try to mess with my visitation, says it's about my job that it's too dangerous, and I do not want to put Charlie trough that anymore you know?”

“So what if you applied to be a Captain with the LAPD?”

Danny flipped the steaks, blinked and turned to look at Buck, the younger man letting his grip loosen a bit, “I'm sorry, what?”

“You've clearly got the experience for it, I'm sure Captain Kelly in San Francisco would give you a recommendation, if you become Captain you'd have a nice desk job, bit of a pay raise I'm assuming, and less danger for Rachel to worry about.”

Danny watched Buck carefully, “You mean it?”

Buck nodded, “Absolutely. I know it's fast but I love you Danny, if you want to be with me, really be with me, I'm all in. We can spend the next two weeks going over options, figuring stuff out. When I go back to LA I can start looking for a house, I can get you in touch with Athena, she's my Captain's wife, she's a sergeant with the LAPD, if there's an opening she might be able to find out, let us know?”

Danny wrapped his arms around Buck's neck, his eyes a little damp, “What did I do to deserve you Buck?”

Buck couldn't stop the big, loving grin that spread across his face, “You're just you Danno.”

The two kissed for a few long moments before Danny pulled back, “Don't wanna over do the steak.”

“Alright, to be continued then.”

“Absolutely.”

Danny got the steaks finished and rested, bringing them inside. Buck had set the table, got them each a beer and set the salad on the table. It looked amazing. Danny put their steaks on their plates and put the tray he'd used in the sink. He took a seat and dished himself up some salad.

“This looks great babe, I can't I know what to expect with the eggs in the salad but I'm curious.”

Buck smiled, takes his seat too and chuckled, “I think you'll like it Danny.”

Danny chuckled, “And if I don't?” He grinned, clearly teasing.

“Mmm, then I'll have to find some way to make it up to you. Repeatedly. And borderline pornographically.” Buck winked back and Danny groaned.

“I just might have to lie and say I hate it then.” Danny grinned, dug in and moaned.

“Think you're behind the 8-ball already there Danny, your mouth just betrayed you.”

Danny playfully flipped Buck off but he had to admit the eggs added a little something extra to the salad. Maybe this way of Buck's wasn't so bad. And it'd make Grace happy that he was eating healthier, less red meat and all that.

\- - - - -

A week later Danny and Buck were snuggled the couch looking at a house listing in LA, they'd figured why not start now rather than later; it was early morning, Charlie was watching a movie while sitting between the couch and coffee table, a bowl of cereal on the table in front of him.

“You're sure about this Buck?” Danny looked up at Buck, the younger blond smiling at him.

“More sure than anything I've ever done.” Buck assured him. “Maddie and Chim looked the place over, it's solid. Four bedrooms, so we'd have a room for us, one for Charlie, one for Grace if she wants to visit. The fourth we can use as office space. It's got two and a half baths. The half is on the main floor, then one full upstairs plus the en suite.”

“And you really think we can afford it?”

“Between my salary as a firefighter and yours as a police Captain? Assuming you get the job, which I'm confident you will~.” Buck nodded, “Shouldn't be a problem.”

“Mmmm, alright, let's get the ball rolling then.” Danny shifted about to grab his phone when it rang. It was the governor. “Oh boy. Call from the Governor first thing on a Saturday... this could be interesting.”

Danny shifted off the couch and headed to the backyard, picking up as he went. “Good morning Governor. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh don't start that with me this early.”

“Apologies Governor, what seems to the be the problem?”

“The problem is I spent all of yesterday afternoon fielding questions from the LAPD about you.”

Danny blinked, “Governor?”

“Are you unhappy here Detective Williams?”

“Not... exactly.” Danny looked over his shoulder at Buck, a soft smile on his face. “The truth is I met someone one my recent visit to LA, things have gotten serious fast and with my daughter at USC, I've been considering moving to Los Angeles. My partner knows someone in the LAPD and asked her to put feelers out see if there was an opening.”

“For _Captain_.” Keiko's voice was hard but sad, “You're a good man Detective Williams, the state of Hawaii will miss you. But I spoke to the LAPD and then I spoke to the Governor of California. Chin-Ho's Task Force has done a lot of good in San Francisco. They want to set something up in LA County now too. You'd have your pick of people from anywhere in the US, and you'd be promoted to Captain, with the appropriate pay raise of course.”

Danny had to sit down, this was a lot. “Wait, I'd get my own Five-0 Task Force in Los Angeles, I could pick whoever I wanted to join and I'd get promoted?”

“Yes.” Keiko sighed, “The truth is Danny, you've been an asset to his island from the moment you set foot on it. Not just with Five-o but with HPD as well. We'll miss you but Los Angeles needs you, needs the kind of outside the box thinking that Five-o provides.”

Danny swallowed thickly, “Thank you Governor, I appreciate the kind words.”

“Well I would have appreciated a head's up.”

Danny winced, “I understand, I'm sorry Governor, I didn't want to say anything till I knew for sure this was going somewhere.”

“Well it clearly has. Congratulations... Captain Williams.”

\- - - - -

Buck looked over as Danny walked back into the living room, a stunned look on his face.

“Danny?” he sat up and looked at Danny, a bit worried.

“I...” Danny sat down heavily on the couch and looked at Buck, “The LAPD reached out to the Governor about me.”

Buck frowned, “Are you in trouble?”

“The exact opposite. Well she wasn't pleased about not knowing I was looking to transfer but,” Danny's face slowly split into a grin, “I've been offered my own Task Force in LA, carte blanche to pick the officers _I_ want to work with _and_ a promotion to Captain.”

Buck's jaw dropped and then he whooped with joy, pulling Danny into his arms, “Danny that's amazing!”

Danny laughed, hugging Buck close, “It's... more than I'd hope for.”

“What about me?”

Charlie's voice cut through their celebrating and Danny sat back, watching his son.

“That's a very good question Charlie, but I promise you I will figure this out. Now that I know I have options in California, I'm gonna call your mom, talk with her and see if we can't figure something out okay? I don't want to leave you, I won't leave Hawaii if you're still here.”

“But Danno, Buck and Grace are in California. You should be happy.”

“How would I be happy if my little man was so far away huh?” Danny gently drew Charlie into his arms. “I'll make it work for us Charlie, I promise.”

And he would. Danny wasn't sure _how_ he would make it work, but he would. He had the man of his dreams in his life, a career move that would make him happy, keep him safe, well safer anyway, and a lot of damn good reasons to fight for his son. Besides, Rachel hated Hawaii now, she was itching for a reason to leave the island, LA might end up being a good place for her too.

Danny hugged Charlie a bit longer and then smiled at him, “You and Buck watch your movie, I'm gonna go call your mom okay?”

“Okay Danno. Love you.”

“Danno loves you too.”

He got up, watched Buck pull Charlie up to snuggle and watch the movie and then headed off to face the last hurdle of his happy new life in California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but always welcomed and appreciated.


	3. New Friendships and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's moved to LA and is working with Chin and Abby to fill out his team, Athena Grant is a great candidate for his second in command, but who else will fill the team? Carlos Reyes, fresh off a break up, is looking for a fresh start, can he find it in LA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I broke up TK and Carlos... oops? I promise it'll all work out in the end. There's a reason for my madness and it'll become clear as time goes on. Trust the process.

Three Weeks Later:

Danny sat in his office of the new Five-0 LA offices, Chin and Abby had been amazing in helping him find a good spot and helping him go through files from all over the US. Police officers, officers from other agencies, Danny wanted a well-rounded team like they'd had in Hawaii and Chin had built in San Francisco.”

“Sonya Percy, former ATF, then NCIS in New Orleans, now FBI.” Chin passed Danny a folder across the desk, they were struggling on their last candidate. “She looks like she's got potential, but not sure she'd wanna relocate for a fourth time in... six years?”

Danny hummed, looked over the file and shook his head, “She's promising but I think you're right, another agency change, another relocation would be too much.”

Danny frowned, he had a meeting with Athena Grant this afternoon and a young man from Austin the next morning. They just needed one more person. He scrubbed his hand down his face.

“I need a Kono.” He laughed and Chin hummed.

“Maybe you need _Kono_.”

Danny blinked at him, “Yeah, but isn't she still working with the child trafficking task force?”

“She was, she got hurt on the job a few months ago. She's been convalescing up in Frisco.” Chin looked a little guilty, “She wasn't sure how you'd feel about seeing her, hearing from her after everything.”

Danny sighed, “I've always loved Kono. Have her text or call me at my new number. Even if she doesn't want to join me here I'd love to keep in touch.”

Chin smiled, “Consider it done.”

They wrapped up and headed out for lunch. Abby and Sara joined them, Sara enjoying the vacation before school started up. After lunch they parted ways and Danny headed back to the office for his meeting with Athena. It was mostly a formality as they'd met not long after Danny'd moved to LA. She'd insisted on having him and Buck over for dinner. Over dinner the reason Danny was in LA had come up and Athena had seemed on board. The idea of something like that was incredible in her mind. Bobby had had reservations but once Danny explained the success of the Task Forces in Hawaii and San Francisco, that the cases they took would be the worst of the worst, the ones the cops couldn't or wouldn't handle on their own. They weren't vigilantes, they were a specialized group, their own division, similar to major crimes but slightly less restricted. He wasn't going to run his Five-0 like Steve had though, he knew and respected police procedure.

~*~*~*~

Danny looked up when he heard the opening and closing of the doors to their offices, rising and moving to meet Athena part way. Harry was with her and he grinned, greeting them with a handshake and just barely stopping himself from ruffling Harry's hair. He knew there was a taboo there and noted Athena's moment of reaction before the older woman relaxed when Danny stopped himself.

“Hey Harry, your mom and I need to talk a bit, why don't you go into that office there,” He pointed to the one he hoped would be Athena's, “there's a plug there if you want to charge your tablet and watch a movie.”

Harry looked up at Athena who nodded, “Go on baby, I doubt this'll take long.”

Harry grinned, “Okay mom. Thanks Danny.”

“You're welcome sport.” Danny grinned when Harry laughed and headed to the office he'd indicated. “He's a great kid.”

Athena nodded, “He is. So's Charlie, and Bobby and I can't wait to meet Grace. She sounds like a hell of a young woman.”

Danny grinned, “Thanks Athena. She really is. So, what do you think of the offices?”

“So far I like what I see.” She followed Danny into his office and took a seat, “So, what do you want from me?”

“A partner, a second-in-command who will back me up but also call me out when I'm being a jackass.” He replied as he took a seat too, “Someone who knows the ins and outs of this job and knows when to follow the rules and when to...” He hummed, “Bend them a little bit.”

Athena watched Danny, nodding a bit, “And you think I'm that?”

“I know you are. You're a strong, fiercely proud woman and police officer. You know when the risks are worth it and when they're not.” He shifted to lean forward, “I know you've been through Hell recently Athena, I have too. But we won't be alone in this. We'll have at least two others, younger officers who can do the crazier shit, chase down the bad guys, take the risks you and I can't take anymore.”

“I'm listening.”

Danny smiled, “Good, I've got a kid coming in tomorrow from Austin, great record, smart, passionate, I think he'll be a good fit. If you accept I'd like you here to meet him.”

Athena hummed, “And the fourth?”

“If she says yes, Kono Kalakaua, she was the original fourth when Captain Kelly and I worked together back in Hawaii. She's Chin's cousin, a hell of a cop. She left to work for a human trafficking team but has taken some time off after getting injured. I'm hoping to talk to her soon, convince her to some work with us.”

“And if she doesn't?”

Danny shrugged, “We'll keep looking.”

Athena chuckled, “Alright, well, then I guess the only thing left to say is, I'm on board.”

Danny grinned and stood, offering her his hand. They shook and then Danny reached into his desk and passed Athena her badge.

“Welcome to the team. Harry's in what's now your office.”

“Perfect, what time tomorrow is your meeting with the new kid?”

Danny grinned, “Ten a.m.” He shrugged, “figured it gives us time to come in, get settled, figure out how things are going to go.”

Athena nodded, “Sounds good, I might need to bring Harry again, Michael's back at work full-time now.”

“Bring him, I know there's an age difference but I'll talk to Rachel, see if I can bring Charlie, let the boys get to know each other a little better.” Danny offered, smiling when Athena nodded.

“Sure, sounds great. Thank you Captain.”

Danny laughed, “Please, you can still call me Danny when we're at work. At least when we're not dealing with suspects or that.”

Athena nodded, “Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow Danny.”

“See you tomorrow.”

~*~*~*~*~

Buck was lounging on one of the couches at the 118's loft when Eddie joined him, they hadn't spent as much time together lately and Buck was sure Eddie missed it. He did too in a way, but spending time with Danny and Charlie was amazing.

“So, uh...” Eddie frowned, “Christopher misses you.”

Buck grinned, “I miss him too. You two should come over this weekend. Charlie and Christopher get along really well. You and Danny should get to know each other better. My best friend should get along with my boyfriend.”

Eddie frowned but nodded, “Sure Buck, I think we can arrange something. It's Danny's week with Charlie?”

“Yeah, Charlie loves the new arrangement, being able to spend more time with Danny. He comes back home Friday night, which is great and then stays for the week and goes back. Luckily both houses are in the same school district so there was no issues getting him registered.”

Eddie nodded, “Things moved pretty fast huh?”

Buck frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing it's just, he was here for two weeks and then you pestered Bobby till you could get vacation and next thing I know you're moving in with the guy, painting rooms for his son and teen daughter?” Eddie sighed, “I don't get it Buck.”

“Don't get what? That I found someone I connect with, that loves me for me and doesn't make me feel bad about myself? Who doesn't care about the scars on my leg or the fact that maybe I'm not always the smartest guy in the room?” He glared at Eddie, “You jealous Eds? Well too bad, you had plenty of time to tell me if you liked me, you didn't.”

Eddie stared in shock as Buck got up and stalked off, his jaw pretty close to being on the ground.

“You know that advice you gave Chim?” Hen's voice sounded from behind him, “You probably should've taken it yourself.”

~*~*~*~*~

“You should've heard him!” Buck bitched into the phone, “He honestly sounded like a jealous ex and not my best friend.”

There was silence for a moment and then his sister sighed softly, “He's not wrong Buck, you and Danny have been moving fast, _but_ I've seen you two together, I've seen how much you both clearly adore each other.”

Buck flushed, “Danny's not like anyone I've ever met before Mads, he's just... kind, sweet, such a great father. And he treats me like an equal, not some dumb kid.”

“Ah, yeah, I've noticed that.” He could tell Maddie was smiling, “I'm happy for you Buck, I really am. Would you like Chim and I to come over this weekend too?”

“I don't know, I don't even know if Eddie's going to come over now.” Buck frowned, “I did kind of bite his head off.”

“Buck, I know I teased you a lot about Eddie, about feelings you might or might not have for him. But I know it hurt that he didn't seem to reciprocate. He's still your best friend, I'm sure he'll forgive you. Either way, Chim and I adore Charlie and we love spending time with you and Danny so if you want us to come over we will okay?”

“Thanks Mads. I should let you get back to work.”

“Anytime. I mean that.”

They said their good-byes and then Buck hung up, sitting down on the bench in the change room to clear his head and level himself out. He only got a few minutes before they had to head to a call but it was good. Kept his mind off things.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time Buck got home he was exhausted; he toed off his shoes and then took a deep breath and groaned, he could smell garlic bread. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Danny at the stove.

“Hey handsome, what's for dinner?”

Danny looked over, his face blossoming into a smile, “Penne alla Vodka with garlic bread, and a nice pilsner the guy at the store recommended.” He moved away from the stove, tugging Buck down for a soft kiss, “You've got enough time for a shower if you want one.”

Buck couldn't help but grin, Danny was so good to him. He kissed him back with a happy purr and nodded, “Shower sounds great, thanks babe.”

“Anytime. I'll have everything ready by the time you're out.”

Buck sighed happily and headed for their en suite, shedding his clothes and dropping them in the hamper for later. He got the water heating up and looked himself over in the mirror, he could probably use a shave but decided to do it in the morning.

Danny was just finishing setting the table when Buck walked back out, watching his boyfriend move effortlessly around their new kitchen. God he was so in love with the blond Jersey native.

“Anything I can do?” He asked, hands in his pockets, smiling as Danny turned to smile at him in turn.

“Take a seat babe, you've had a long day.”

“And you didn't?”

“Not really, answering emails, talking with Athena, that's about it.” Danny gestured, “Sit, try the beer.”

Buck laughed, “Alright, alright, I know when I'm outnumbered even if there's only the two of us.”

Danny laughed too and worked to toss the pasta with the sauce and get it into a serving dish. He brought it over and then quickly grabbed the garlic bread, smiling as he set the last dish down and dipped to kiss Buck.

“Welcome home my love.”

Buck stroked Danny's cheek, “It's good to be home.” He watched Danny sit and then shifted to dish himself up, “So, Eddie mentioned that Christopher misses me today.”

Danny grabbed himself some of the garlic bread and once Buck was done dishing up his pasta he took his own portion.

“Oh yeah?” He commented, “What did you say?”

“I suggested they come over this weekend since Charlie and Christopher get along so well and then well, we kind of fought.”

Danny frowned, “What did you fight about?”

Buck sighed heavily, took a drink of his beer, “Well, I said that my boyfriend and my best friend should get along you know? And then he went off about how fast things were moving with us. About how we only met a few months ago and we're already living together and... I may have accused him of being jealous.”

Danny nearly choked on his pasta, “Jealous? Of what?”

Buck flushed, “Of you. I was interested in Eddie for a while, he's... well, he's a lot like you but he doesn't always treat me like you do.”

Danny frowned, he'd heard and seen how some of the 118 treated Buck and he nodded, “Alright. Well, he had his shot if he wanted it didn't he?”

“Yeah that's basically what I said. Sorta.” He shrugged and started eating again, “Anyway, we had a pretty long call after that so we haven't spoken again. I did call Maddie though, she said she and Chim'll come over this weekend even if Eddie and Christopher don't, they adore Charlie. Plus I think you know, “practice” even though Charlie's not a baby.”

Danny laughed softly, remembering how excited Buck had been to find out his sister was expecting. “Alright, you know I love Maddie and Chim, we'll have them over. We can grill so the meat cooking doesn't upset Maddie too much and Charlie will love seeing them.”

Buck smiled, “Thank you Danny.”

“Anything for you Buck, I mean that. I love you, so much. So much more than I thought I'd ever be able to love anyone.” He flushed, “You're everything I never knew I needed.”

“We should get married.” Buck blurted out and then flushed deeply as he realized what he'd said.

Danny blinked, “You... we... what?”

Buck's face stayed red, “I mean, if you want to. I know you didn't have the greatest experience the first time around, but I'm not Rachel, I love _you_ Danny, only you, you are... everything to me. I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else, ever loving anyone else ever again. So... I mean... I never imagined this is how it would happen, I don't even have a ring but... I love you Danny, and if you want to... I want to marry you.”

Danny stared at Buck, he knew he was staring, he was staring and not speaking and that could be bad really. He watched Buck, his mind racing. He had to admit if he and Buck were ever to get engaged this was certainly not how he'd thought it might happen. If he ever thought about it, and he wasn't admitting he had, he'd have thought he'd be the one doing the asking, not being asked. It was kind of nice to be asked though, not that Buck was actually asking.

“Danny?” Buck was starting to look worried, “Are you okay babe?”

Danny gave his head a shake to clear it, and then reached across the table to take Buck's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “I'm great Buck, I promise.” He smiled at his boyfriend, fiance?, either way, “I can't say this is anything I was expecting and I'm sure some people will think it's too fast, but I love you Buck, everything we've done has been... at high speed it seems, and that should terrify me, but with you it doesn't. So yes, I want to marry you too.”

Buck's face split wide with a grin, one that Danny loved very much. He got up from the table and got down on one knee.

“Daniel Williams, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Danny laughed, flushing but bent to kiss Buck softly on the lips, “Yes Evan Buckley, I would love nothing more than be your husband.”

The two shared another soft sweet kiss and then Buck got up and sat back down, “You know, we could always have a long engagement. I'd kind of like Maddie to be my Best Woman and I don't really want to have to worry about her being pregnant you know?”

Danny nodded, grinning, “I was just thinking that. I think I might ask Chin to be my Best Man, he's as close as I've got to a best friend now really, other than you.”

Buck smiled softly and they spent the rest of the meal talking over tentative plans for their wedding and both agreeing they wanted to go somewhere _not_ tropical or hot for their honeymoon, maybe somewhere in Europe. After dinner Buck insisted on doing the dishes since Danny cooked and then the two of them went to bed and made love. Danny fell asleep in Buck's arms, Buck's chest pressed against his back and he realized he'd never been happier. He just hoped the interview tomorrow went well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Officer Carlos Reyes stood outside the office building that housed, what he hoped would be, his new work place. He needed the break, the fresh start. Being in Austin now that he and TK had broken up was too painful. He smoothed down his blue button down tee for the sixth time, checked the time on his phone for the tenth time in as many minutes and then said 'fuck it' mentally and headed in, being early couldn't be a bad thing.

As he entered the offices he heard two kinds of laughter, children's and the laughter of friends. He looked around and saw two boys in one of the office spaces laughing and playing with toys, there was a clear age difference but they seemed to get along okay, he continued to look and his eyes landed on the two adults, clearly the parents of the children in the other office. He knew the blond had to be Captain Danny Williams, who the woman was he wasn't sure. He made his way to the second office and knocked on the door.

Captain Williams looked up and waved him in, standing and coming around from behind his desk to greet him.

“Officer Reyes, you're early. I like that.” Danny offered his hand.

“I like to make a good impression sir.” Carlos smiled and shook Danny's hand, “I was earlier but made myself wait outside for a few minutes.”

Danny laughed, “Well, so far so good. This is Sergeant Athena Grant, my second-in-command. Athena, this Carlos Reyes from Austin. His jacket is pretty impressive for one so young, reminds me of myself when I was back in Jersey.”

Athena smiled and offered Carlos her hand, “Nice to meet your Carlos, call me Athena.”

Carlos blinked but shook her hand, “Nice to meet you Athena.”

Danny moved back around to behind his desk and gestured for Athena and Carlos to have a seat. They each took one of the chairs on the other side of Danny's desk and Carlos tried not to fidget.

“So, Officer Reyes, we talked on the phone a couple of times, you know why we want you to join us, can you tell us why _you_ want to move all the way to LA and join the Task Force?”

Carlos thought it over a moment, “Honestly? I've heard of the Task Forces in Hawaii and San Francisco, I know the good they've done. I want to be a part of that, to make a difference. ” He frowned softly and sighed, “other than that I need a fresh start. My ex-boyfriend is a firefighter with Austin FD, we see each other often on the job it's... hard. Harder than I thought it would be.”

Danny nodded, “I understand needing a fresh start, it's part of the reason I moved to LA from Hawaii.”

Athena grinned, she liked this kid, he was young, athletic, smart. And his jacket looked amazing.

“Thank you, I uh... I wasn't sure if that would be a problem or not.”

Danny shook his head, “Not at all Carlos, not at all. So, do you have any questions for us?”

“A few, honestly.”

Danny nodded then, “Go for it.”

The few questions Carlos had were good ones, especially in light of the Black Lives Matter protests that had been happening all over the US and even up in Canada. Athena and Danny offered good, respectful and thoughtful answers to them and in the end Carlos was happy about them and agreed to join the Task Force.

Carlos sat in the office as Danny called his Captain in Austin and set the transfer in motion. Danny held the phone between his ear and shoulder, working the keyboard as he sent and received emails. It took less time than Carlos would have thought before Danny hung up and grinned at him.

“Welcome to Five-0.”

Carlos smiled, “It's good to be here. Thank you sir.”

“Call me Danny unless we're around a suspect, we don't have to be formal here. Also, no uniforms. Dress nice but trust me, the amount of running and shit we do, you're gonna want to be comfortable.”

He nodded, “I got it Danny, thank you. I'll need a few days, maybe a week to find a place to stay, pack up things back in Austin.”

Danny nodded, “Sure, of course. We still have one more spot to fill before we're a go, so take your time, finish up in Austin.”

Athena hummed, “You know Carlos, I have a friend here in LA, he's a Texas transplant too, El Paso, not Austin, but he's got a spare bedroom he's been considering renting. I could talk to him for you, see if he'd be willing to let you stay there till you find something more permanent. Take a bit of the weight off your shoulders.”

Carlos blinked at Athena, “You... you'd do that for me? You barely know me.”

“I'm a good judge of character sweetheart.” She patted his shoulder, “Besides, we work together this closely, we may as well be family. Eddie's family too. He works for my husband and with Danny's boyfriend. He's a good man and so are you.”

Carlos was a bit overwhelmed but he nodded, “Yes, okay. If you think Eddie wouldn't mind that would be... amazing.”

Athena nodded, “Consider it done, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. You're okay with kids right? Eddie's got a son that lives with him.”

Carlos smiled, “I love kids. Love to have a few of my own some day, maybe adopt.”

Danny grinned, “Alright you two, out you get. Athena, Buck and I are thinking of having a family barbecue at the house this weekend, any chance I can convince you and Bobby to bring a couple salads?”

Athena laughed, “Always Danny, always. I'll talk to Bobby and figure it out.”

Danny looked at Carlos, “If you're still in town you're more than welcome to come. But I understand if you want to get back to Austin right away.”

Carlos hummed, “Let me think about it, it might be nice to meet this new family I'm part of now.” He smiled, “Maybe meet Eddie and his son too.”

“You'll love Christopher, he's a great kid.” Danny promised and then stretched, “Alright, I promised Rachel I'd have Charlie home for lunch, her mother's in town.” He rolled his eyes, “God save me from ex-mothers-in-law.”

Athena laughed, “That is the one thing I will forever be grateful for, Michael's parents were amazing.”

Carlos stood when Athena and Danny did, shook their hands again, thanked them for everything and then headed out of the office. He needed to call Michelle before this made its way through the APD and AFD grapevine.

~*~*~*~*~

Danny watched Carlos head out, followed shortly by Athena and Harry. He got up and moved to get Charlie, he didn't entirely want to drop him off but he'd promised Rachel and things were going really well now so he didn't want to mess this up.

He dropped Charlie off with minimal issues, hugged his son and promised he'd be there on Friday to pick him up. He headed back to his car and got back on the road. He hummed when the phone rang, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to see who it was. He turned his gaze back and hit the button the wheel to answer the phone, grinning widely.

“Hey Kono...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos aren't necessary but always welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Announcements and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's in a good mood and Danny and Kono chat. On the weekend Buck and Danny share their news first with Grace and Charlie and then with their extended family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have turned moderated comments on again. I had them off for a long time but giving it a shot again. 
> 
> I hope everyone continues to love the story, I am really loving writing this.

Buck walked into the 118 with a bounce in his step that morning. Life was good, sure he and Eddie had fought the day before but it had led to the most incredible night! He bounded up the stairs two at a time to the loft, unable to get the grin off his face. Bobby, Hen, and Chim all exchanged glances but it was Hen who spoke up first.

“Okay Buckaroo, what's going on? You left last night with a storm cloud over your head and now you're shining rainbows out of your ass.”

Buck laughed, he couldn't deny it. “What can I say Hen, I'm a lucky guy.” He moved to get himself a coffee, adding what he wanted and taking a sip. “So~, Danny and I are having a family barbecue this weekend, probably Saturday since we're all actually off for once. Chim, can you let Albert know he's invited? Oh and ask Maddie if she can ask Josh?”

Chim blinked a few times, but nodded, “Yeah, sure Buck. Everything okay?”

Buck laughed again, he felt so good but he wasn't going to ruin the surprise. “Everything's fine guys, it's just been a while since all of us got together and with Danny and Athena meeting with this guy from Austin this morning, we might be celebrating the completion of the Five-0 LA team too, who knows.”

“Uh-huh.” Bobby spoke, clearly not entirely buying it but he seemed willing to go with it, “Athena was mentioning she and Danny had a meeting this morning, but that'd only make three people, I thought Danny wanted four.”

Buck nodded, “He does. But he's hoping to convince his old teammate Kono to join them. I guess she's been working here on the mainland dismantling child trafficking networks and stuff. She got hurt during the last mission and has been resting up in Frisco with Captain Kelly and his family, but Danny wants to talk to her, see if she'll come back to Five-0.”

“Ah, well I hope it works out for him. Sounds like a solid team if this kid from Austin's any good. What do you know about him?” Bobby asked, clearly interested in his wife's work.

“Mmm, not much, his name is Carlos, he's with APD right now, had a solid uh... jacket? I think Danny called it, he seemed impressed anyway. Captain Kelly helped him find him I guess before he had to head back north.”

“Helped who find who?” Eddie asked as he got to the top of the stairs, though he looked a little nervous when he gazed at Buck.

Buck hummed, “He helped Danny find Carlos, a police officer from Austin that might join Danny's new Five-0 team.” Buck smiled, “By the way, Danny and I are having a family barbecue this weekend, Saturday since we all have it off. You and Christopher are invited of course.”

Eddie nodded, “Huh, cool. I hope it works out for him, Danny deserves the best.” He blinked and then nodded again, “Sure Buck we'll be there. Can we bring anything?”

Buck grinned, “Yeah, he does. And that'd be great. Actually we're gonna grill steak, chicken, burgers for the kids, so if everyone could bring a side dish or dessert?” He looked at Hen, all puppy eyed, “Can you ask Karen, pretty please, if she'll bring that coconut pineapple cake she made last time?”

Hen laughed, but nodded, “Yeah Buckaroo, I'll ask. I'll even include the puppy eyes just for you.”

Buck airpunched with the hand _not_ holding his coffee, “You're the best Hen.” He grinned, “Oh and Grace is coming home this weekend, one last visit before college starts up again.”

Any other talk of the weekend after Buck's announcement got short as they got pulled out on a call and nothing else mattered for a few hours.

~*~*~*~*~

Kono sat on the porch at Chin's place, she'd loved staying with him, Abby, and Sara lately but she was starting to think it was time to move on. When Chin called her and told her Danny was wanting to talk to her _and_ that Danny was starting up his own Five-0 in Los Angeles she couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was time to do just that. She waited till around lunchtime, knowing Danny'd likely be free and then dialed the number Chin had given her, knowing he'd given Danny her number too. She didn't have to wait long, a couple rings before the line picked up and she could tell Danny was in his car.

“Hey Kono...” Danny's voice came across the line and Kono found herself tearing up, “It has been _far_ too long sistah.”

Kono huffed a watery laugh, “It really has brah, it really has.” She swallowed passed the lump in her throat, “So, you're finally back on the mainland huh? How's it treating you?”

She could practically _hear_ the smile on Danny's face through the line, “It's treating me amazing Kono. When I came to LA to visit Grace at the start of July I couldn't have imagined how much and fast my life would change but honestly Kono, I've never been happier.”

“That's amazing Danny, I'm so happy for you.” She grinned, “So, tell me about this Buck I keep hearing about. Chin says you two are almost sickeningly sweet around each other.”

Danny laughed again, “He's amazing Kono, he's so unlike any man I've ever met. I am so in love with him I have to wonder if I ever actually knew what love was like before I met him.”

Kono blinked, “Whoa, yeah, I totally get what Chin was saying now. Damn Danny, you sound completely smitten.”

“I am, no, I'm in love Kono and more than that, I'm _loved back_.” The emphasis on those last two words had Kono humming softly, “Buck is younger than me, that's true, but it doesn't matter, not really. He's sweet, he's _so_ good with Charlie, Grace adores him, they text each other a lot. I swear she texts my boyfriend more than she texts me.”

Kono laughed, “Yeah? Well he sounds great Danny.”

“He is, tall, blond, handsome, beautiful blue eyes. I swear I could talk about him for hours, days. And he's a firefighter, how amazing is that? He _gets_ the job because his is similar, and his boss's wife is my new second-in-command. Athena is incredible too Kono, you'd love her.”

“You're making a really compelling case for me coming down there Danny.”

“Well that _was_ the plan Kono. I miss you.” She heard Danny park and turn the car off, “Look, Buck and I are having a family barbecue on Saturday. Chin, Abby, and Sara are already invited and know it, you are too. Buck's firehouse friends are gonna be here, the new kid from Austin that Athena and I just vetted and got to join is thinking of swinging by. Some other friends of mine and Buck's will there. Why don't you come down? Meet Athena and Carlos, meet the 118 and some of the dispatchers we know, see what you think. We can talk shop if you or not, the fourth slot in Five-0 LA is yours if you want it Kono. Just say the word.”

Kono bit her bottom lip and carefully pulled her one leg up so her heel was resting on the edge of the chair she was sitting on. She rested her chin on her knee and sighed.

“I'm not the woman I was in Hawaii Danny.”

“I'm not the man I was when you left Hawaii Kono. Life has changed us, but I don't think it's changed that we want to help people, make a difference. And this way we're together again, and you'd have the chance to make a home, to really put down roots again. Don't you want that?”

Kono sighed, nodding even though Danny wouldn't see it, “More than you know brah.”

“Then come down this weekend. Grace and Charlie miss their Auntie Kono, I want you to meet Buck. And if you decide you don't want to stay, you don't have to.”

Kono laughed and then grinned, “Alright Danny, I'll come down with Chin, Abby, and Sara. You've twisted my rubber arm.”

Danny laughed, there was a moment Kono thought she'd lost him but his voice came back over the line, he'd swapped from hands-free to holding the phone as he walked. She heard a door open and shut and Danny moving around as they talked, she figured he must be home now and they caught up as Danny made his lunch and then took it out to his new back porch to eat. By the end of the conversation Kono was actually excited to head down to Los Angeles and meet Danny's new friends and team. Sounded like it could be the fresh start she was looking for.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Friday rolled around and Danny couldn't be happier. He took the day “off” and spent it cleaning up the house and getting ready for family dinner with Grace and Charlie, and of course the barbecue the next day. He already had steaks and chicken breasts marinating in the fridge, and he'd whip up the burgers in the morning. Bobby and Athena were bringing salads, Chim and Maddie were bringing appetizers. Eddie'd promised to make some kind of potato side dish and Hen and Karen were bringing dessert. It had turned out well, with Albert and Josh were both bringing drinks which was nice not to have to worry about really. Danny was in the process of layering up his mother's famous lasagna when front door opened and he heard a bag get set down.

“Danno! I'm home.”

Danny laid the last sheet of pasta for the layer he was working on and then wiped his hands on the kitchen towel tucked into his belt. He turned just as Grace entered the kitchen and made a beeline for his baby girl. He hugged her tight and just enjoyed having her home. She may only live on the other side of the city, but her having her own apartment near campus was hard.

“Hey Monkey. I've missed you so much.” He sighed, “Now that Charlie and I are here we have to have weekly family dinners.”

Grace laughed and hugged him back, “I missed you too Danno. And that honestly sounds amazing.” She stepped back and looked at the kitchen, “Are you making Nonna's lasagna?”

Danny laughed, Grace was always so observant, “I am, figured why not.” He headed back to keep making the dish, ignoring the way Grace's eyes bore into the back of his head.

“Danno, you only make lasagna on special occasions.”

Danny spooned sauce over pasta and hummed, “Well, maybe I should make it more often huh?”

“Uh-huh.” Grace moved to the fridge and got herself a soda, “You want me to set the table?”

“That'd be great Gracie, thank you.”

“You're welcome Danno.” She set her drink down and started getting plates down, “Just four?”

“Yes, just four. Buck took Charlie to the park after school but they should be home soon.”

Grace nodded and quickly got the table set and then helped Danny make a nice salad once the lasagna was in the oven. It wasn't long after the food was done being prepped that the door opened again and Charlie came barrelling into the kitchen.

“GRACIE!” He collided with his sister's stomach and hugged her tight, Grace laughing and she hugged her little brother. “I missed you SO much!”

Grace shook her head, “It hasn't been that long Charlie.” She said, though it had been longer than they'd all expected with Danny now living in Los Angeles.

“I don't care!” The boy proclaimed, “It _felt_ like foreeeeever!”

“I know it did. But Danno's said we're gonna be having family dinners once a week now that you're both settled, as long as my school work and stuff doesn't get in the way.” Grace plugged her ears as Charlie squealed.

“Really Danno?!” Charlie turned to look at his father before fake-gagging, “Ew Danno!”

While the siblings had been reuniting Buck had slipped into the kitchen and was currently kissing Danny. The couple separated on a laugh, and Danny rested his head on Buck's shoulder.

“Sorry Charlie, what did you need?”

Charlie sighed in that way only kids can, “Gracie said we're gonna have family dinner every week, is that true?”

Danny nodded, “It is. We're going to try really hard now that we're all in LA.”

“Yay!”

Danny couldn't help but smile, “Alright, you just got home from the park, so why don't you go wash up from dinner and put your school bag away.”

Charlie pouted but Grace grinned, “C'mon Charlie, I have to put my bag away too. I'll help you and we can give Danno and Buckaroo time to get their smooches out.” She winked at her brother who giggled.

“Okay!”

Grace winked at her father, took her brother's hand and headed back down the hall with him, leaving Buck and Danny alone.

Buck shifted the moment the kids were gone and kissed Danny passionately, he'd missed Danny all day and now being home with the kids was amazing. Danny clung to Buck and kissed him back, he'd missed Buck just as much.

“If the kids weren't here I swear I'd make you scream the walls down after dinner.” Buck murmured as he kissed along Danny's jaw, “I love the way you howl when we have the time and space.”

Danny shuddered, “Buck, god, you can't say things like that with my kids down the hall.”

Buck purred and gave Danny's earlobe a little nibble, “Mmm, sorry, I'll make it up to you later, I promise. You might have to grab a pillow though.”

Danny laughed and swatted Buck's shoulder, “You animal.” He said it fondly though, he loved that about Buck.

“ _Your_ animal.” Buck purred again, slowly backing off and moving to get himself a beer from the fridge. He had the next day off anyway. “Man dinner smells great, what did you make?”

Danny laughed, shaking his head, “Ma's lasagna, I told you I was.”

Buck blinked, “Right, you did. Been a long day.” He grinned, leaning against the counter, beer in one hand, the other gripping his belt.

“Yeah, I think Grace suspects something, I only make it for special occasions.”

“What's more special than having both our kids in the same house for the first time since we moved?” Buck asked and then froze, whoops. His mouth was definitely getting ahead of him.

Danny slowly turned and looked at Buck, “ _Our_ kids?” He looked more surprised than angry.

“Well uh... I mean.”

Danny stepped close and pulled Buck down to kiss him softly, “I would love that.”

Buck couldn't stop grinning, “Good, because so would I.”

They kissed again and then slowly parted. They made garlic bread together, one of Buck's weaknesses Danny was finding out, and once dinner was ready they called the kids and sat down to eat.

They hadn't been eating long before Grace looked between Danny and Buck, “Alright, what gives?”

“Yeah, what gives?” Charlie parroted his sister, making Danny laugh.

Danny grinned at Buck, reaching over to take his hand and look at the kids, “Alright, I apparently cannot keep anything from you two. So, Buck and I have something we'd like to share.”

Both kids stopped eating and waiting _somewhat_ patiently, or as patiently as they could. Buck chuckled and turned his hand in Danny's to give it a squeeze.

“So, you kids know that I love your Danno very much right?” Buck started, watching the kids nod and smile, “Good. And you know Danno loves me too?”

“Yes!” Charlie giggled, “Danno loves you so much he smooches you which is gross.” Charlie exaggerated the 'gross' some.

“Smooching isn't _that_ gross Charlie.” Grace commented, “But yes, you're both in love, it's sweet. Why do you ask?”

Buck smiled, “Well, I wasn't entirely planning on it to happen the way it did, but the other night I asked Danno to marry me.”

Both kids gasped and stared at their dad and his boyfriend.

“And?!” Grace practically squealed.

“And I said yes.” Danny flushed.

“Buck is gonna be my second Dad?” Charlie started at the two of them and Buck felt himself tear up.

“If you want me to be Charlie, yes. You can still call me Buck if you want though.”

“No! You're Dad now.” Charlie hopped out of his chair and climbed into Buck's lap hugging him tight, “I asked Danno long time ago if you were gonna be my dad now and I'm soooooo happy you are. I love you Dad.”

Buck lost it, tears of joy spilled down his cheeks as he let go of Danny's hand and hugged his son. He felt Danny's arm drape around his shoulders and relaxed a bit.

Danny watched Grace who was grinning, “I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not calling him dad.” Buck huffed a laughed and Danny grinned, “But I love Buckaroo, and I love that he makes you happy even more. And _now_ the lasagna makes sense.”

Danny laughed, “You got me there Monkey. But thank you, both of you kids, I love Buck more than I ever thought I'd love anyone after your... mother broke my heart.” He caught Grace's brow arch but moved on, “We're going to have a long engagement, Buck wants Maddie to be his Best Woman and with her being pregnant right now we wanna wait till the baby is at least born, if not a few months old to get married.”

Grace nodded, “That makes sense.”

Charlie hugged Buck for a few more moments before he hopped down again and got back to eating. They talked a little bit about the wedding but then the barbecue came up and Grace grinned.

“That's why you're having the barbecue isn't it? To tell everyone you're getting married!”

Danny laughed, but nodded, “Sure is Monkey. We were just going to have Aunt Maddie and Uncle Chim over, possibly Eddie and Christopher, but we decided having everyone over was a good idea.”

Charlies gasped, “Oh! We have a new Aunt and Uncle!”

Danny grinned, and nodded, “You do, and you'll have a new cousin soon too.”

Charlie's eyes widen, “That's so awesome!”

The conversation shifted to the barbecue and what all would happen and who all was coming to the barbecue, when the kids found out that Kono was coming Danny and Buck both had to cover their ears to brace against the happy squeals.

After the kids eventually calmed down they finished dinner, watched a movie as a family and then got the kids off to bed, well Charlie anyway. Grace stayed up a bit longer but eventually off to sleep she went.

~*~*~*~

Danny bit down into the pillow under him and screamed as Buck drove into him. He really hoped that between the closed door and the pillow he wasn't gonna wake his kids up, but after that passionate kiss earlier Danny had _needed_ Buck and it was clear as Buck gripped his hips tight and started thrusting into him that he'd needed him just as much.

“God, Danny.” He moaned softly, “Always so fucking tight for me.”

Danny shuddered, mewling into the pillow as Buck's cock stroked against his prostate with every thrust. God he loved Buck and he loved being fucked by Buck. It was so damn good. Danny started to rock back against Buck, gripping the sheets tight as he got closer and closer. Buck seemed to sense and shifted them, pulling Danny up and making him reach back to grab the back of Buck's neck. Buck wrapped a hand over Danny's mouth and then started stroking his cock as he drilled into him in hard, deep, short thrusts.

“Cum for me Danny, come on baby, let yourself go.”

Danny's back bowed harder than the position already had him as his orgasm hit him, between Buck's words, his cock, and his hand on his own cock Danny had no choice. He spilled over Buck's hand as the tall blond focused his stroke against the head of his cock.

“Fuck, Danny.” Buck grunted, his hips snapping forward as he came, spilling into Danny as his cock pulsed with each spasm of his release. “God.”

Buck sat back on his heels, Danny pulled into his lap and panted. Danny just sagged back against Buck's chest as Buck's hand shifted from his mouth to stroke through his hairy chest.

“God you're so good babe.” Danny commented a little hoarsely. “And smart, that was...so smart.”

Buck laughed softly, “I knew we needed this, didn't we?”

Danny nodded, “Oh yeah. Definitely.”

They took a few minutes to relax as they were before Danny slowly shifted off Buck so their legs wouldn't cramp. They cleaned up the sheets and then crawled into bed snuggled around each other and drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The barbecue was in full swing and everyone was finally there. Eddie and Christopher had been the last to arrive, with Carla because Buck insisted she be there. They hadn't started grilling yet but everyone had drinks and the kids were playing happily. Athena's daughter May couldn't make it, she was doing some freshman orientation at SCU, which Grace totally understood having done it the year before. Danny couldn't believe they had everyone, or mostly, everyone that really mattered with them right now. God he was so lucky. He took Buck's hand and gave it a squeeze before calling for everyone's attention. It took a bit and Athena ended up having to give a sharp whistle.

“Hey! Everyone hold up!”

Danny laughed as everyone quieted down and looked over, “Thank you Athena.” He grinned, “So, first things first, I want to thank everyone for being here today. It has been to damn long since I've been able to spend time with a group of people like this and I've missed it.” There were a few whoops and cheers and raised glasses. “Secondly, I wanted to officially announce that Athena has agreed to join Five-0 LA as my second-in-command and I couldn't be happier. With that I want to introduce everyone to Carlos Reyes, he'll be transferring from Austin PD to join us as well.”

Carlos ducked his head from where he was standing, having been talking with Eddie and Albert until the 'spotlight' got turned on him. The young officer waved and laughed as everyone welcomed him to the family.

Buck grinned, glad that Carlos was fitting in well. The guy was sweet from what he could tell so far. He gave them all a few, “Okay we're not done people, there's one last thing that we need to tell you.” He looked around, caught Grace and Charlie's eyes, both kids walking up, Grace standing next to Danny, Charlie moving to take Buck's hand.

“Now?” Charlie stage whispered to Buck who laughed.

“Yeah Charlie, now.”

Charlie giggled and then in sync he and Grace yelled out, “Danno and Buck are getting married!”

They'd discussed it over breakfast, after having called Danny's parents in New Jersey, and agreed they wanted the kids involved. There was dead silence for a moment or two and then whoops, cheers and congratulations started pouring in. Chim and Maddie made a beeline for them and there was a big family hug which made Danny, Buck, and Maddie all tear up.

The next half hour or so was a big kerfuffle of people coming over to hug them, ask questions and Danny and Buck reassuring people that no they weren't going to get married right away. After everything was handled in that way Buck drew Maddie away to talk to her and Danny laughed at the happy squeal from Maddie when Buck asked her to be his Best Woman.

~*~*~*~*~

Carlos was definitely feeling a bit overwhelmed. He'd met a lot of new people today. For the moment he was standing kind off to the side with Eddie, the guy that Athena said had a spare room he was thinking of renting out, and Albert who was Buck's sister's brother-in-law, sort of? It was confusing.

“So why are you leaving Austin?” Albert asked, “I've never been to Texas.”

Carlos took a drink of his beer and sighed, “I uh, I just went though a bad break up. My boyfriend works for Austin Fire and Rescue, being a cop we kept seeing each other at scene and it was... awkward.”

“I'm sorry that your failed relationship affected your job so much. I hope you can find some kind of peace and happiness here in LA.” Albert smiled at Carlos. He was so earnest it was almost adorable.

“Thanks Albert, I hope so too.” Carlos turned his attention back to Eddie, “Look, I know it was Athena's idea but I really don't mind staying at a hotel for while if you're not good with this whole thing.”

Eddie frowned, “It's not that man, it's been a while since I had a roommate, never with Christopher.” He looked at his son, “But there's other stuff going on.”

“You mean your feelings for Buck?” Albert piped up, earning a sharp look from Eddie, “Oh, are we not supposed to mention that? I'm sorry.”

Eddie sighed heavily, “I had my shot, I blew it... mostly because I never took it. I was always too scared to ruin our friendship and then Danny showed up and swept him off his feet.” He shook his head, “I gave Chim advice a while back about just... telling Maddie how he felt and Hen, rightly, pointed out the other day I should have taken it myself.”

“Apparently, because they look very happy together.” Carlos commented, giving Eddie a pat on the shoulder, “But you know, Buck might not have been meant for you, but maybe he's a lesson to not let things slip through your fingers next time?”

“Hey! Everyone hold up!” Athena's voice rang through the backyard and the three young men turned to look over to take in Buck and Danny who clearly had some announcements to make.

Carlos felt his face heat when Danny put the spotlight on him, waving and saying hi to everyone's chimed in hellos and welcomes and stuff. He relaxed a bit when the attention to taken off him again and then blinked as the kids announced Buck and Danny were getting married. He was very glad for his quick reflexes because he almost _didn't_ catch the beer that Eddie dropped. The man looked like he'd been smacked with a cast iron frying pan.

“Eddie?” Carlos watched his fellow Texas transplant carefully.

“I... I...” He frowned deeply, his brows furrowing, “We fought a few days about how fast they were moving. I can't believe this.”

“Hey, sometimes things just feel right you know? It's not like they're getting married today right?” Carlos tried to calm the older man down.

“Y-yeah, I know it's just... dammit.”

“Want your beer back?” Carlos offered, lifting the bottle towards Eddie.

“Huh, oh, thanks.” He gave Carlos a once over, his gaze lingering on his lips a moment before he took the bottle back, letting his fingers stroke against Carlos's skin, “The room is yours if you want it.”

Carlos swallowed thickly, “I'll let you know before I get back.”

“Get back?”

“I have to go close down my place in Austin, pack my stuff, drive back.” Carlos shrugged, “I figure I'll be gone about a week.”

Eddie hummed, “You gonna be doing this all on your own?”

“Doubt it, my friend Paul will probably help, Judd too maybe. Oh and Michelle, well actually she'll probably try and talk me out of it more than anything, but she'll still help.” He grinned, “Why you ask?”

“No reason.” Eddie took another long drink of his beer. “I need a fresh one.” He walked away, passing the happy group chatting with Danny and Buck.

Albert looked at Carlos and sighed, “So, which of us is gonna make sure he's okay?”

~*~*~*~*~

Buck hugged Maddie tight, she had of course agreed to be his Best Woman once the baby was born and she was so happy for him and Danny. She headed off to sit with Chim and Buck looked around. Danny was manning the grill, chatting with Chin and Kono, who was amazing. As he scanned the crowd he realized he couldn't find Eddie. He hadn't come to say anything to him and Danny either. He sighed and headed off to look for him, he figured Eddie might be upset given their talk the other day but dammit, he'd hoped he would at least be _somewhat_ happy for him.

Buck headed into the house and wandered down the hall towards the living room. He paused a moment when he heard a low moan that was _definitely_ Eddie, he started forward to figure out what hell was going when he turned the corner and spotted Josh, of all people, pinned to the wall, clinging to Eddie's shoulders while the two took part in a very passionate kiss. Buck blinked, huh, maybe he'd misread Eddie's interest in him. He slowly backed away and went back to the party. If Eddie was happy well, he wasn't gonna say anything.

Josh pulled out of the kiss and blinked, “Did you hear something?”

Eddie shook his head, “No.” He dipped to kiss Josh again but the older man held up a hand.

“Wait, wait, look I uh... I have no problem being a rebound or... whatever _this_ is, but just... be honest with me about it?” He flushed, “Also, we probably _shouldn't_ do much more in Danny and Buck's place.”

Eddie blinked a few times, nodding, “Right, alright, so... come home with me tonight and we can figure this out?”

Josh licked his lips, “Maybe, uh... maybe we shouldn't. We should figure out what this is or isn't first so no one gets confused or hurt yeah?”

Eddie frowned but nodded, “Yeah, that's a good idea. Last thing I need is Buck wanting to kick my ass for hurting Maddie's best friend.”

Josh flushed, “Yeah, that'd be bad. Besides, I _like_ your ass.” He laughed a bit.

Eddie took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “I like yours too.”

They separated then and headed back to the party, though Eddie stuck close to Josh the whole time to get to know the older man better.

~*~*~*~

Buck was happy when Josh and Eddie came back to the party but he was confused, though judging from the look on Maddie's face she was too. So he didn't feel quite so bad. Danny grilled the food, everyone enjoyed the food and drinks and slowly trickled home. It was near the end of the night that Eddie came up to Buck, he looked stressed really.

“You got a minute? Just the two of us?”

Buck nodded, “For my best friend? Always.” Buck led Eddie inside to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, “What's up Eds?”

“You were right.” Eddie started, “The other day at the firehouse. I had two years to tell you how I felt and I didn't take them... I even _told_ Chim that he loved Maddie that he should tell her but was too stupid to take my own advice.”

Eddie walked closer to Buck, making himself look up at Buck, Buck blinked a few times, it wasn't like he had anywhere else he could go.

“So, what uh... what are you saying Eddie?”

“I love you Buck.” Eddie sighed, “And seeing how happy you are with Danny kills me.” He frowned a little bit, “But I love you enough to not get in the way of that happiness. I had my shot, and I blew it. I didn't even _take_ it.”

Buck was stunned, “But... Josh?”

Eddie's eyes widened, “What?”

“I came looking for you earlier and saw you kissing Josh, I didn't wanna interrupt so I just... left.”

Eddie's cheeks darkened a little, “Josh is... sweet, funny, handsome. He's a great kisser too. I don't know if it was a palette cleanser, or something else, but he's nice. And maybe you and I weren't meant to be together but I'm not gonna waste time pining over you.”

Buck flushed a bit, watching Eddie, “Eddie, you're my best friend. And I _did_ have feelings for you but I figured after two years you weren't, you didn't... I moved on. So just know, that whether it's Josh or Ana, or someone else all I want is for you to be happy.”

Eddie nodded, “Thanks Buck.”

“Anytime Eds.”

The two men hugged tight knowing their friendship would never be the same but maybe it'd be better in some way. There was really only one way to know for sure. And that was to head into the future together.

Buck laughed, “You're coming to the wedding through right?”

Eddie laughed too, grinning, “Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, Christopher is way too excited about his Uncle Buck getting married.”

Buck slung his arm around Eddie's shoulders as they started back towards the backyard to get Christopher, “Well we can't disappoint Christopher now can we?”

~*~*~*~*~

That night lying in bed with Danny's head on his chest Buck sighed softly, part of him couldn't help but wonder, knowing what he knew now, if maybe _he_ shouldn't have been the one to make the move on Eddie; then again he thought he'd been perfectly obvious in his feelings. Oh well, he had Danny now, he had Charlie and Grace and that was more than he'd ever thought he'd have. He loved and was loved by an amazing family and was going to marry a man he loved more than life itself. No need to worry about anything else.

If only life were that simple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are encouraged and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> Kudos/Comments aren't necessary but as always are very much appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
